A Typical Night at Camp Jupiter
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason, Dakota, and Bobby are up to no good. They sneak into the girls Baths to see hot girls well Dakota and Bobby do. Jason goes to see a view of Reyna only. Will they get caught? Find out.
1. The Sneak In

**I hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

****"Please" said Bobby to Jason "we're missing out on seeing hot girls in the Baths."

"No" said Jason now frustrated that Bobby kept begging.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to see Reyna since she's going to be there". This immediately got Jason's attention.

"What?"

"You heard me loud and clear."

"Let me get this straight. All the girls here at camp are going to hangout together in the Baths."

"Duh, what else".

"What are they going to do their?"

"Take a bath you dimwit. What else are they going to do bake in there?"

"Why is Reyna going to be there?"

"Well I guess you've noticed but Reyna is a girl."

"Of course I know that, but why is Reyna going?"

"Gwen made her, well she's actually forcing her to go."

"Oh. So are you in or out?"

"I don't know?"

"Gwen is making Reyna wear a bikini."

"Deal!" yelled Jason.

"Excellent, here put this on" said Bobby as he grabbed black pants, black long sleeved shit, and a black beanie. "You slime ball, you knew I would agree" said Jason as he rose from his bed, holding the clothes Bobby has given him.

"Of course I did, I'm your best friend besides Dakota. I knew that you wouldn't miss the chance seeing Reyna in a bikini, since you're into her so much."

"I don't like her" Jason mumbled. "Oh yeah, let me rephrase that. I knew that you wouldn't miss the chance seeing Reyna in a bikini, since you're in love with her. There better."

"I don't love her" mumbled Jason again.

"Fine then your madly in love with her."

"I-"

"Shut up dude. It's obvious you do just by the way you look at her, everyone at camp knows just from that. I know you'll never admit it even if your life depended on it."

"I do like her a lot, I probably might even love her too."

"I know you do. Go get changed."

"Okay ma" Jason said as he left his villa to get changed, then he realized something and turned back.

"Bobby this is my villa you're the one that should get out."

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Fortunately, I did." Jason then changed to his outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he had to admit black wasn't a bad color for him. He then started flexing his muscles in the mirror. Dakota just walked in the room and saw what Jason was doing.

"Well this awkward" said Dakota wearing the same exact outfit as Jason's.

"Yeah" said Jason agreeing. Dakota then burst out laughing.

"Now that you had your laugh lets never talk about this" said Jason now annoyed.

"Well I'm totally telling Bobby."

"Fine, just him only" said Jason now warning Dakota.

"Okay, let's go." Dakota and Jason left the villa to meet Bobby at the Praetorian Gate. Bobby was leaning against the gate looking towards the Field of Mars.

"Ready ladies" said Bobby still looking at the Fields of Mars.

"Not sure if I'm ready but going" said Dakota "to go anyways. What if we get caught? What if the girls start running after us when they found out we're watching them?".

"Relax lady we won't get caught".

Jason snorted "well if we do then I'm flying my way out of here".

"Your such a good friend Jason" said Bobby sarcastically.

"I know what are friends for" replied Jason sarcastically as well.

"Lets start moving then" said Bobby as leaned forward to no longer be leaning against the gate. Together the trio walked at the sides of the Baths, while being careful no one saw them. Finally, they were behind the girls Baths. The wall was made of bricks and at the center of the wall was a giant glass window with purple curtains.

"All right lets hoist one another up" said Bobby as he went on his knees and his hands on the ground "Dakota you go next".

"Wait," said Jason as he placed a hand on Dakota's shoulder "remember I can fly? I can take you guys by one."

"Pssh. I thought of that" said Bobby as he got up from the ground and got the dirt off of him.

"Sure you did" said Dakota.

"Hold up" said Bobby as he reached for his back pocket in his pants "here" he then threw something at Dakota that looked like a black marker.

"What is this?" said Dakota as he hold what looks like a black marker.

"Just put it on" said Bobby.

"What is this for? To draw?" said Dakota as he played with it like a wand. "No you idiot" said Bobby as he placed his hand on his forehead in frustration "its eyeliner".

"What? Is that why you were calling me and Jason ladies?" said Dakota.

"No, you put two lines at each cheek".

"Kinky" said Dakota in a smirk.

"Not those cheeks!" shouted Dakota.

"Dude shut up if you don't want to get caught" hissed Jason.

"Give me that" said Bobby as he grabbed the eyeliner from Dakota's hand "like this." Bobby then made two lines on each of his cheeks from his face.

"Why are we doing that?" said Jason.

"They do that in the movies" said Bobby as if that was the obvious answer.

"In the movies the characters usually do something really stupid and get caught".

"They don't get caught all the time. They sometime succeed." Bobby did made a good point, thought Jason.

"Fine you win".

"When don't I win"?

"I can name a number of things but I won't have the time to name all of them". Then Jason and Dakota made two lines at each cheek just like Bobby did. Jason then went up in the air to the window. He looked through the window to see no one was there. He looked down to give thumbs up to Dakota and Bobby. He then opened the window from using the air from inside. Jason then went down to the ground again.

"Who's first?" asked Jason. The other two boys stayed silent.

"Whatever, I'll go" said Dakota. He then took out his bottle of kool-aid from his back pocket to drink. Jason then held out his hand to Dakota.

"What's this?" said Dakota.

"It's called a hand" said Bobby "Jason wants you to grab his hand for he can pull you up for you can to the window, for you can see smoking hot girls at the saunas or at the swimming pool".

"Oh" said Dakota then took Jason's hand. "Remember this doesn't mean anything between us Jason" said Dakota in a diva like voice.

Jason snorted once more "What a shame." He said.

Then Jason and Dakota flew up towards the window. Jason then went inside and placed Dakota on the floor. Jason then saw where he was exactly he was at the girls showers. The girls shower has white walls, and shower stalls with white curtains as well. Luckily, there was no one there besides him and Dakota.

"Guys I think you forgot something" whispered Bobby from outside.

"What did we forget?" said Dakota innocently who was now at the window looking down at Bobby.

"Did we forget something, Jason?" he asked.

"I don't think so" said Jason as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Ha-ha" said Bobby sarcastically "now Jason for you can pull me up." Jason laughed and did was he was told. He flew down to the floor, took his hand out for Bobby, Bobby took his hand, and together they flew to the window where Dakota was waiting for them.

"Let the fun begin" said Bobby as he clapped his hand together.

Bobby was right the fun was about to begin.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Continue? Leave a review to see what you thought about this. I appreciate review. Thank you. ^.^**


	2. Trying to Get Out of the Shower Room

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while.**

* * *

Together Bobby, Jason and Dakota walked to the door, which was the only exit to the room they were currently in. Dakota was minding his own business drinking his kool-aid when Bobby had a brilliant idea to trip Dakota. Bobby then walked next to Dakota and held out his foot and Dakota fell splat to the ground with his kool-aid. The kool-aid spilled on the floor.

"Bobby you're going to pay for this." Dakota said as picked out his bottle of kool-aid which was now half empty.

"Me?" Bobby said innocently "I didn't trip you."

"Guys" Jason said "I'd love to get into the cat fight that is about to unfold but we have to clean up the kool-aid."

"Precious kool-aid down the drain" Dakota said dramatically while wiping fake tears from his eyes then he slapped Bobby across the face "and all because of you…you…you monster." Bobby was about to give Dakota a piece of his mind until Jason came behind both of them and grabbed them both by the ears.

"Now, either we find a towel to clean this mess up or you guys better start using your tongue." Jason said.

"EW us using our tongues." Bobby said.

"Well, I don't mind that." Dakota said.

"Then start licking both of you." Jason said now releasing Bobby and Dakota by the ear. Bobby and Dakota then got in dog position and starts licking the kool-aid right off the marble floor. Jason did find a towel while they Dakota and Bobby were fighting but he figured that if they were to clean it up with the towel one of the girls would figure out it was Dakota they'll interrogate him and sooner or later he'll say Bobby was there then Bobby will say Jason was there too which will not be good since he's considered the mature one in the trio. It is much easier to see his two best friends licking the floor. About, 5 minutes later the two boys were done licking the floor.

"Hope that was refreshing for you two." Jason said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha think your funny, right?" Bobby replied back.

"What can I say?" shrugged Jason "It naturally comes to me." The three of them finally made it to the cherry oak door. Jason then put his ear against the door and he didn't hear anything.

"It's quiet" he said.

"Then hurry up and let's open the door. There are hot ladies waiting to be admired." Bobby said. Jason then grabbed the golden handle from the door and opened it just a crack. He didn't see anything through the crack he opened but he heard noises.

"Oh my gosh." A girl said in a white girl accent "I need a shower like pronto."

"Heck yes." Another girl said. The three boys then started to freak out and then ran back to the window to get inside the first stall near the window together.

"Who do you think is the most annoying kid in camp?" girl 1 said as the door was open now to let to other girls to go inside.

"Isn't it obvious?" girl two said "It's Bobby from the fifth cohort." Both Dakota and Jason nodded their heads in agreement until Bobby had to mad dog them.

"Then who do you think is the weirdest?" girl 1 asked. "I suppose the kid from the fifth cohort who is obsessed with kool-aid, what's his name again?" girl two asked.

"Dakota." Girl 1 said. Bobby then nodded his head in agreement thinking Jason was doing the same thing as well but he turned to Jason he saw him shaking his head no. Dakota was smiling like an idiot appreciating that one of his best friends doesn't think him drinking to much kool-aid is weird.

"Right. So who do you think is the cutest boy in camp?" girl 2 asked. The showers were now on.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Jason Grace he's so adorable I just wish I can go up to him and give him a big smooch on the lips where that cute scar of his is at." Girl 1 said and continued while Jason now felt embarrassed of listening to this conversation "Every girl at camp thinks he's the cutest guy let me correct that, every girl think Jason Grace is the hottest guy in Camp Jupiter. But unfortunately, it looks like he only has his eye on one girl and one girl only which his fellow praetor Reyna."

"It's totally obvious he likes her." Girl 2 said. Bobby then nudged Jason and mouth "I told you."

"I think Reyna likes him as well but is very good at hiding it." Girl 1 said. Jason lifted an eyebrow in sudden interest in this conversation.

"Really how?" Girl 2 said. Bobby once again nudged Jason and then pointed to door. The three of them then walked quietly passing the first stall with a naked girl inside taking a shower.

"When Reyna hears Octavian bad mouthing Jason she gets protective over Jason and talks back to Octavian until he shuts up." Girl 1 said. Dakota turned around to see the floor when he noticed that on the floor were a towel and a black lace underwear. He poked Bobby and pointed to the floor where the towel and the underwear were currently at. Bobby then went wide eye in admiration of the underwear. Bobby then poked Jason and did the same thing as Dakota did to him. Jason saw the underwear and felt as if a god just showed their true form to him. Jason then quickly turned around and started walking.

"That's true. Also, when sometime when they are having dinner they both talk to one another only and on a table that has no one sitting there except them." Girl 2 said. The three boys quickly and quietly walked passed the second stall ignoring whatever things were on the floor. Jason then once again placed his ear against the door but he couldn't hear anything since the shower was on, so he decided to open the door a crack again. So far of his hearing and eye vision he didn't hear or see anything. He then opened the door wide open to let Bobby and Dakota out.

"They just seem so cute together." Girl 1 said. Jason wanted to stay and hear the rest of the private conversation but now it was Bobby's turn to grab Jason by the ear and pull him out. Fortunately, Dakota came to the rescue and smacked Bobby from the back of the head using his half empty bottle of kool-aid. Bobby then automatically let go of Jason's ear to touch the back of his head hoping a bump wasn't there.

"What goes around comes back around." Dakota said satisfied with his revenge.

"Oh really?" Bobby said as he swiped the kool-aid bottle from Dakota and lifted it in the air about to hit him but this time Jason came to the rescue. Jason then grabbed the bottle from Bobby and was tempted to smack him the same way Dakota did but he decided not to.

"Bobby quit it before I give you a piece of my mind." Jason threatened. Jason then returned the kool-aid bottle back to Dakota before mouthing "thanks". Dakota just nodded in return.

"Come on" Dakota said as he uncapped his bottle of kool-aid to drink ", let's go we're losing time on seeing the girls."

"Right." Bobby and Jason said in unison.

"Let's go." Jason said as he made a right to a stair case and started going down the stairs. Dakota followed and the Bobby was left behind but he was thinking of a plan on how to get his revenge on Dakota. Bobby then laughed evilly to himself until Dakota himself came back upstairs for him.

"Come on" mouthed Dakota. Then Bobby followed.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the last chapter. I'll try to update soon but reviews help me write more quickly. Leave a review.**

**I am sorry if the "white girl accent" offends some of you, I didn't mean it in a wrong way.**


	3. A Short Minor Set Back

The three boys made it downstairs without breaking anything or each other. That was a huge accomplishment for them. Jason was the first to make it down stairs and he quietly and slowly placed his foot on the floor. Dakota was right behind him.

"Jason, walk it isn't like your taking your first steps." Dakota whispered.

"Well sorry it's not my fault I don't want to get caught." Jason whispered back.

"Yeah, I know but come on a snail can go faster with the paste your going."

"Coming through." Bobby whispered. Bobby jumped from 2 steps to the floor and the floor made loud thump. Jason smacked Bobby in the back of the head.

"What is wrong with you? We could've got caught." Jason said.

"Yeah, I thought there was an earthquake that just happened." Dakota said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Bobby said going to Dakota's face.

"No he is not." Jason said as he tried to move Bobby but it was hard since it was like he was made out of bricks.

"If the rings fit…fatty." Dakota said.

"Oh hell no. Jason hold my camera I'm about to throw down." Bobby said as he handed Jason a camera and started to grab Dakota by the neck. Jason placed the camera in his back pocket and did something he never thought he do. He kneed Bobby in the butt hole.

"Ouch" Bobby said as he released Dakota to grab his butt "Jason what the heck was that for?"

"You're really going to ask?" Jason said.

"Duh."

"Go sit at the stairs." Jason said he pointed to the stairs "Someone needs a time out."

"But Jason." Bobby whined. "No but go to the stairs."

Bobby then decided it was no point to fight with Jason so he sat at the first steps of stairs.

"Thanks Jason." Dakota said as he rubbed his throat with his hands.

"Go to the stairs as well. You also need a timeout." Jason replied as he pointed to the stairs Bobby was at.

"Do I have to?" Dakota whined.

"Unless you want to leave." Jason said.

Dakota then sat at the first steps of the stairs but far away from Bobby. Jason leaned against the wall made out of rock. He was starting to think it probably wasn't worth coming but he knew he'd get a reward. It was funny seeing Dakota and Bobby placed in a time out. He should probably do it more often especially what he is about to do. Jason got Bobby's camera from his back pocket and turned it on with out Bobby or Dakota looking.

"Alright, you two need to hug it out and apologize then let's start moving." Jason said. Bobby was not happy with this. Neither was Dakota. Dakota then stood up and opened his arms out to Bobby. Bobby was hesitated at first and stood to hug Dakota. Bobby opened his arms up and Dakota walked toward him and had a so called "man hug" as they would consider this.

Jason quickly took a picture of his two friends hugging. Jason saw Bobby knee Dakota in the Holy Grail. Dakota made this dog cry noise and fell to the floor.

"Bobby really?" Jason said in shock.

"No he had that coming." Bobby said as he pointed at Dakota.

"Out of the things you could've done you chose a nut shut? Now you probably ruined the chance of him probably having kids one day."

"Well his future wife, if he has a future wife would probably thank me for that. The world already has enough people like Dakota."

"It's either that or his future wife would probably give you a nut shot. You want to know what I would do? After she's done with that I'll high five her and tell her good job." Jason said already imagining a lady nut shooting Bobby in the future.

"Well it doesn't matter because by that time I'll probably have kids of my own, since lady can't resist all this." Bobby said as he did hand movements to his body.

"You're hilarious Bobby." Jason said sarcastically "I bet the girls will love to get away from you and I feel sorry for the future kid with a messed up father. You know what? Maybe, I'll nut shot you later to prevent a precious soul having to call you dad."

Bobby snorted. "I'd like to see you try." He said.

_Challenged excepted_Jason thought to himself as he pulled Dakota up.

"Are you ok?" asked Jason.

"Yeah." Dakota said even though he was throbbing right now.

"How are your nuts?" Jason asked now realizing it's an awkward question to ask.

"Their okay even thought I will get revenge on Bobby." Dakota said in a very low whisper for Bobby wouldn't hear.

"You're not the only one." Jason said.

"Let's nut shot him now." Dakota said rapidly.

"No we'll nut shot him but not the same way he did to you a bit worse." Jason said mysteriously. It sometimes scares the crap out of Dakota when Jason talks like that.

"Fine but can we leave?" Dakota said realizing they are wasting time and bettering their chance to getting caught and to receive another nut shot. Jason nodded in agreement and waited till Dakota started walking again.

_This is painful_thought Dakota.

_He had it coming_thought Bobby as Jason and Dakota walked toward them. Sure Bobby started to feel a little bit bad about hitting Dakota but hey he hit him with bottle. He had to get Dakota some how. Apparently, hitting him in the Holy Grail was fair. Anyways, the boys then walked forward for what felt like miles. It wasn't doing Dakota any good.

Finally the three boys made it to a door made out of wood and a small window on it with glass. Bobby peaked in and saw an empty sauna room. In the middle of the room was a fire place made out of stone, the floor was made out of marble, and the walls were peach color with a strip of light purple running across the walls and in the ceiling was a small chandelier made out of what looks like crystal.

_Its beautiful _Bobby thought.

"Man, why can't we have an awesome sauna room like the girls?" Bobby complained. Jason then looked through the small window of the door and thought it looked nice.

"Because of guys like you Bobby, you'd probably break the first day you use it." Jason said.

_True_Dakota thought to himself thinking it was smart of him not to say anything to avoid getting hit again.

"Whatever lets check out the next room" Bobby said as he pointed down the hall. All the boys walked quietly to the second door only this time it wasn't a door it was wide open and music was coming out of the room. The entrance was a wide arch with designs of people enjoying a swim in the pool.

"Jack pot." Bobby said now fist pumping in the air.

"Yeah, but now how are we going to get in with out any of the girls noticing?" Jason said now thinking ahead.

"Mmm…I actually thought we wouldn't have made it this far to be honest." Bobby said honestly.

"I actually thought that too." Dakota chirped in.

"But after this night we will be declared men." Bobby said as he lifted his hand in the air.

"Yeah, but right now we're on the edge of glory." Jason pointed out.

"Alright, let's put our heads together." Bobby said as the three boys started to huddle as if they were in a football team. Together the trio made up a plan, crossing their fingers it'll work.

* * *

**I hoped you all like this. Yes, I know this chapter was abit perverted. Please leave a review; I really appreciate them a lot because it lets me know what you think about the story. Once again review.**


	4. They Are In

The trio made a plan. Was it stupid? Yes. Would they hurt themselves? That's a good question, probably. Was it worth it? Well if they wanted to see hot girl sure as heck it was worth it for them.

The trio made a plan was to sneak in using laundry basket the girls use to throw dirty towels in. The laundry basket was outside the entrance just waiting to be used. The laundry was big as a regular size door, made out of blue cloth, it had four wheels for transportation, and towels that the boys didn't knew were dirty or clean.

"What if they are dirty?" asked Dakota looking a bit hesitant on actually doing the plan.

"I don't think so." Bobby said scratching his head.

"Well we either do this or rethink again to come up with another plan." Jason said. Bobby and Dakota looked at each other knowing what the other was going to say.

"Nah." Both of them said.

"Who's first?" Bobby said knowing there was no way he was going to be first.

"I don't know. Who will be the tribute?" Dakota said.

"Really Dakota reading _The Hunger Games _are we?" Bobby said.

"At least I'm reading something besides flexing my muscles all day hoping and praying some girl pay attention to me." Dakota replied.

"Towels." Jason said.

"What?" Dakota and Bobby said now feeling a bit confused.

"We get three towels out we mark one with that mark-" Jason said.

"Eye liner." Bobby said interrupting Jason.

"It's mark eyeliner?" Dakota said feeling more confused.

"Eyeliner" Jason said as he looked directly at Bobby "and who ever get the towel with the marked towel goes first."

"Brilliant." Bobby said. Bobby then reached his back pocket to get his to get his eyeliner.

"Pssh I thought only the girls knew their make up?" Dakota murmured before getting punched in the arm by Jason.

"Do you want another nut shot?" Jason asked.

"No." Dakota said darkly.

"Okay then." Jason said.

"But I have a sling shot." Dakota whispered.

"Later." Jason mouthed. Jason then went to the laundry basket to grab three towels.

"Just think Jason Reyna could've wrapped a towel around her in those that you're carrying?" Bobby said with a smirk on his face. Jason was tempted to ask Dakota to have that sling shot ready. Jason went on his knees with the towels, and grabbed the eyeliner from Bobby. He separated the towel. He then grabbed the middle towel flipped it over, and marked the center of towel by doing a circle. Jason then flipped the towel back for only the white showed and started to rapidly rearrange the towels.

"Grab you towels." Jason said. Dakota and Bobby then went to where Jason was on his knees. Bobby grabbed the towel on his right. Dakota grabbed the towel on his left. Finally, Jason was left with the middle towel.

"On the count of three we turn them over." Bobby said looking at his friends. "1…2…3." The three boys then flipped their towels over. It was Bobby. Dakota fist pumped in victory.

"I guess karma does come back around." Jason said.

"You're the tribute." Dakota said with a grin.

"Shut up." Bobby growled.

"This is the time me or Jason step up and say "I volunteer as tribute."" Dakota said. Bobby waited for one of his friends to the words Dakota said. None of his two friends said it. _You have great friends _Bobby thought sarcastically.

"Go get to the laundry basket." Jason said amused. Bobby did what he was told. He walked to the laundry basket and jumped right in with the towels. Dakota then followed and ended up hitting Bobby in the gut on "accident". Yeah right. Jason then got in with his friends. He got his golden coin out, turned it in a sword and made a hole in the laundry basket to see where he was going. Jason then used his wind powers to push the basket.

The music was loud playing "_Call Me Maybe_" by Carly Rae Jepson. Bobby started humming to it. Jason and Dakota looked at him.

"What it's catchy." Bobby said in his defense.

Jason used his wind power to go against the rock wall. He couldn't see what the pool and spa looked like since he did want to risk to get caught. So far everything was going well. All the girls were were talking to one another. Most likely gossiping about their love lives. Some of the other girls were singing along with the song. It was your average girls' night. Except three boys were breaking in just to get a peak at them. They kept going against the rock wall until they made it to the corner of the room. The three of them looked out of the laundry basket.

They saw the room clearly. The floor had white tiles. The walls were white as well. The center of the room had the pool, a very big pool. At the end of the room was the spa that had massaging bench, fancy chairs with hair dryers, and other spa things. The ceiling had three chandeliers in a side by side. The center chandelier was big, made out of gold, and had a purple cloth draping on the top of the chandelier. The other two chandeliers were smaller, but they were made out of silver, and had gold cloth draping the top. The room looked fit for royalty.

"Wow." The three boys said.

"Jason give me the camera." Bobby said as he opened up his hand. Jason got the camera from his back pocket and handed it to Bobby. Bobby turned the camera on. _We are men_Bobby thought to himself and started taking photos. Dakota was just absorbing everything, remembering every detail, and savoring the moment. Jason was okay seeing the scene but he didn't want to see a bunch of girls in bikinis, he wanted to see one specifically, Reyna.

"Gwen can we go?" a person said. Jason knew that voice well, it was Reyna.

"Come on Reyna you look fabulous." Gwen said. Reyna and Gwen then came to view. Gwen had a gray two piece on, and she looked with her long blonde hair loose. Bobby was flashing his camera very quickly. Then there was Reyna. Reyna had on a dark purple two piece with light purple cloth tight around her waist. She looked like a goddess, better than Venus herself. Reyna didn't have any extra fat any where, she had a smooth belly, toned arm, and toned legs as well.

"Close you mouth Jason." Dakota whispered. That was when Jason realized he had his mouth opened.

"Would you like me to take pictured of Reyna?" Bobby offered. Usually, Jason would've said no and start saying it's extremely disrespectful. But Reyna was his weak spot. He couldn't do anything about it. Not like he wanted to. Jason nodded his head and Bobby flashed away.

* * *

**Last chapter the reviews were a bit disappointing for me. I know this chapter isn't as humoring as it could've been but I had to get to this part already. Anyways reviews help me write quicker and from writing quicker I update quicker. Next chapter will be that the trio get caught I just haven't figured out by what. Leave a review for any suggestions and I'll consider them. Once again leave a review.**


	5. Overhearing, Harry Potter, & Singing

**Well today I am updating since I got PM a lot to hurry up and update. So here I am updating. Enjoy.**

* * *

The boys now declared themselves men. Well Bobby declared them men.

"We did it." Bobby said as he patted his friends back after he finished taking pictures of Reyna. He made a mental note to get them develop the first chance he has.

"Yeah now that we're in how in the Pluto are we getting out?" Dakota said now thinking ahead.

"Haven't thought of that yet." Bobby admitted "Jason?"

Jason was not listening to his friends he was memorized seeing Reyna.

"I see you like what you see." Bobby said. Jason didn't hear a thing. Bobby sighed. He looked at Dakota and placed a hand over his mouth. Dakota nodded and went to sit next to Jason. Bobby then got his eyeliner from Jason's back pocket. Jason didn't feel a thing. Bobby then held out his fingers counting to 3 for Dakota. Bobby then poked Jason in the butt with the eyeliner. Jason felt this and was about to yelp in pain but Dakota placed a hand over Jason's mouth. Jason's right butt check hurt. He could still feel the eyeliner there.

"What was that for?" Jason said angrily.

"Well we called a bunch of time but you were in lala land watching Reyna?" Bobby said lying about the calling his name a lot.

"But there was no need to poke me in the butt cheek." Jason replied already plotting on his nut shot plan.

"Then pay attention next time I call you. If you listened this wouldn't have happened." Bobby said pointing at Jason with the eyeliner.

"Put it down this isn't Harry Potter." Jason said.

"I wish." Dakota said dreamily and sighed.

"Bookworm." Bobby muttered. Dakota heard this.

"_Avada Kedravra._" Dakota said looking directly at Bobby.

"Help me I am so scared." Bobby said fake trembling and pretending to faint. Dakota felt angry. Dakota put his hand in his back pocket to grab his slingshot with a bag of marbles he had. The slingshot was made out of cherry oak wood with two rubber strings attached to it. Jason was about to let Dakota hit Bobby but he heard something.

"So is there something going on between you and Grace?" Gwen asked. Jason quickly grabbed the slingshot from Dakota to hear this conversation. Dakota crossed his arms and pouted. Bobby found this hilarious and started laughing. Jason went to Bobby grabbed his right nipple and twisted it. Bobby squealed. It was time for Dakota to laugh. Jason then turned to Dakota. Dakota quickly placed his two hands over his nipples preventing Jason from grabbing them.

"Quiet." Jason said to both of them and peak his head out of the basket to see Gwen and Reyna sitting down on the outside of the pool but their feet were in the water.

"No." Reyna said.

"Come on spill the bean. You know I'm not a Venus girl so I won't go around telling." Gwen said wanting to earn Reyna's trust.

"I'm not sure." Reyna said crossing her arm around her chest.

"You don't trust me?" Gwen said.

"It's not that. Its just I don't know what is going on between us." Reyna said and continued "Sometimes we're very affectionate with one another then the next day we hardly talk and when we do it feels awkward."

"Smooth." Bobby said looking at Jason "Very smooth indeed."

"Shut up you would've probably farted to try to win a girls heart "to blow them away"". Jason said.

"Or "knock them off their feet" meaning tackling to them to the floor." Dakota said. The trio then went back to listen to the conversation.

"At least you guys are affectionate right?" Gwen said playfully punching Reyna's arm.

"I suppose. The next day it gets awkward and does something stupid." Reyna replied playing with the water using her feet.

"Like?" Gwen asked.

"I asked him to meet me at the Senate early and come but he is wearing his Camp Jupiter t-shirt." Reyna said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gwen said trying to see what Reyna saw as stupid.

"Wearing his teletubbies boxers." Reyna said quietly. Gwen snorted obviously holding back a laugh. Bobby and Dakota laughed in silent.

"I thought you got rid of them." Dakota said who stopped laughing.

"Shut up." Jason said who felt heat rush to his cheeks (his facial cheeks not those cheeks).

"It could've been worse." Bobby said.

"Like?" Dakota asked.

"Either going butt naked or wearing golden pants and dancing to the song _Can't Touch This_." Bobby said. Bobby and Dakota then imagined Jason in golden pant and dancing to the song. They laughed. Jason just frowned thinking how embarrassing it would be to do that.

"Shut up. At least I wasn't in my Cohort wearing super tight skinny jeans with a t-shirt singing a song by _Nsync _with Gwen's hair brush." Jason said.

"_Mind sound crazy, but it ain't no lie. Baby bye, bye, bye._" Bobby sang waving his hand bye at the bye part.

"So you're not denying it?" Dakota asked.

"The part that my wonderful vocals sang says it all. Beside I thought I looked dang sexy in those skinny jeans." Bobby said putting his legs out to Dakota and Jason to indicate he had very good legs. Jason and Dakota didn't think so. Dakota snorted at something that he remembered.

"Bobby remember the time I caught you at the Cohort in a long pink skirt with one of Gwen bras dancing to _Hips Don't Lie_by Shakira?" Dakota said. Jason silently laughed. Bobby got red embarrassed that Dakota said this.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything." Bobby hissed at Dakota.

"Sorry Bobby but _my hips don't lie_get it?" Dakota said.

"Ha-ha." Bobby said sarcastically.

"I never knew anybody could belly dance like you." Dakota pointed out.

"He belly danced?" Jason asked. Dakota nodded his head. Both Jason and Dakota laughed.

"Do you hear that?" Reyna said. The trio now shut their mouth.

"Hear what?" Gwen asked.

"Voices." Reyna said.

"There are other people we're not the only ones here." Gwen said.

"I know but they sounded like _boys_." Reyna said.

"Probably one of the girls imitating a guy." Gwen said.

"You're probably right." Reyna said. The trio felt their heart stop for a moment and full of panic.

"I say lets try to get out of here before Jason's girlfriend finds us." Bobby whispered.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Jason muttered.

"Not yet." Bobby pointed out.

"Shut up and let's leave before she finds us, kills us, and feeds us to her dogs." Dakota said. Jason and Bobby nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. If I get plenty of reviews then I'll update on Friday. So leave a review!**


	6. Anything Didn't Go Out As Planned

**Well I decided to update today since I feel inspired today. I want to write a new story but I don't know what the topic should be about. At the end of the story I'll leave 4 options that I have for stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

The trio had to come up with a plan to escape. They had to get out quick, safely, and efficiently. They knew that the front entrance of the Baths were locked because the girls didn't want the boys to get inside. Three boys did.

"We need a escape route." Bobby said. Bobby and Dakota looked at Jason.

"What?" Jason said.

"Think of an escape plan, genius." Bobby said.

"Why cant you help think of a plan?" Jason said.

"Because-" Bobby said but got interrupted by Dakota smacking in the back of the head.

"Jason is right we need to help think of a plan." Dakota said.

"Thanks Kota." Jason said.

"Down to business since we know the front entrance is locked and we have no access to the front window since the girls are there." Dakota said as he pointed to the girls and continued. "So I suggest we just retrace our steps."

"What happened to Dakota son of Bacchus? You sound like a child of Minerva." Bobby said worried for his friend.

"I ran out of kool-aid." Dakota said then took out his empty bottle of kool-aid as evidence.

"Kinda obvious." Jason said. Bobby glared at him.

"Okay, Sherlock now that we figured out where we go how are we getting there?" Bobby said looking at Dakota. Dakota sighed.

"Either we wait until Gwen and Reyna leave or Jason uses his wind powers to very slowly get us out of here when Gwen and Reyna are distracted." Dakota said. Dakota may seemed stupid when he drinks his kool-aid but smart when he's sober.

"Wind power." Jason said.

"Alright." Bobby said. Then silence between them.

"What are you waiting for?" Bobby said.

"Oh, err, sorry." Jason said. Jason then used his powers to slowly moved the basket they were in.

"Really?" Bobby said seriously then continued.

"My grandmother can go faster than this."

"Shut up keep your panties on." Jason said.

"Not like I'm going to take them off. I'll just distract you." Bobby replied.

"You distract me of embarrassment." Jason said.

"True." Dakota said.

"No." Bobby said.

"Jason?" Dakota said.

"What?' Jason replied.

"Can I have my slingshot back?" Dakota asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Jason said then gave Dakota's slingshot. Dakota still had the marbles. He took one out of the leather pouch, light blue marble. Dakota then placed the marble between the two rubber strings and pulled but didn't released.

"Boo." Bobby said. Dakota got startled and released the marble on Bobby, in the Holy Grail. Bobby yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Reyna said. The boys were silent, again.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"Seems to be from the corner." Reyna said.

"There's no one there." Gwen said.

"There is a laundry basket there someone could be inside there." Reyna said.

"I don't think so." Gwen said.

"I say lets check." Reyna said.

"I don't want to." Gwen whined.

"Come on." Reyna said. The boys were about to get caught in any second.

"Lets run." Jason whispered. Jason then checked to make sure he still had his beanie on and pulled it down for his blonde share wouldn't show.

"Okay." Dakota whispered back and did the same as Jason. Bobby was just freaking out not knowing what to do. Jason then jumped out of the laundry basket with Dakota and then they made a run for it. Bobby quickly followed.

"Get them." Reyna yelled but since the music was to loud no one but Gwen heard her. Gwen and Reyna then started running after them. The boys went down the hall passing the sauna and quickly running up the stairs. Bobby fell. Dakota heard a thump and quickly turned. He felt bad for hitting Bobby in the junk so he held out his hand and Bobby took it and got up. Jason was the first one to the cherry oak door so he opened it. The shower were running so obviously girls were inside taking a shower. Jason ran to the window ignoring whatever was one the floor, which were different kind of bras and underwear. Dakota was right on his tail. Jason could only get one down at the time safely. He took Dakota's hand in a lets get the heck out of here way and then flew down from the window. Now Bobby was the only one left. But he couldn't get Bobby anymore, he was already caught.

Someone who he thought was Gwen began to pull his hair and then someone eles or Gwen with her other hand put her hand on his face and eventually her index and middle finger got in his nostrils. That felt disturbing for Bobby to have someone else's finger in his nostrils. Bobby had boogers in his nose so Gwen techniqually digged for gold.

"Save yourselves." Bobby yelled to his friends. Bobby then was taken down by Gwen, no longer seen from the window. Jason and Dakota took this as a cue. They ran at the side of the girls Baths all the girls inside were on high alert. Jason ws surprised Dakota could keep up with him. This is the most exercise Jason has ever seen from Dakota. When it was time to be a coward and run Dakota was a pro at it. They made it to the Praetorian Gate but they didn't stop running. They ran like the wind. Luckily, mostly everyone was asleep except the girls in the Baths. They made it to Jason's villa. Jason opened the door and ws about to close it but Dakota held his foot out preventing the door from closing. Json didn't realized Dakota was still with him until now.

"Dakota." Jason whispered loudly. Jason then held the door wide open and Dakota quickly went inside. Jason then went to his bedroom to peel off his clothes and to quickly put his pajamas on. Dakota was sitting on Jason's bed panting. _That was enough excerise for a year _Dakota thought. Jason was in his pajamas already. He started to worry about Bobby. Dakota seemed to know what Jason was thinking.

"Don't worry Bobby will probably "sweet talk" them to letting him go." Dakota said. Jason nervously laughed.

"Your probably right." Jason said. Then a knock was on the floor. They both froze.

"I'm not sure we can sweet talk ourselves out of this one if we got caught already. Quick grab my clothes and go under my bed but be quiet." Jason said. Dakota did what he was told. His heart was pounding like crazy. Jason then ran his hand through his blonde hair messing it up on purpose. He took a deep breathe and opened the door.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that. So now my potential story topics.**

** A.) Reyna is knocked out during war games and forgets her memory but she has a notebook written daily of her life since the first day she arrived at Camp Jupiter. Jason reads the book to Reyna hoping she would regain her memory again.**

**B.) Jason asks Reyna on a date. Bobby and Dakota are their making sure everything goes "well". **

**C.) The trio are granted permission to leave camp for 24 hours but must be back before then or they will be in huge trouble. **

**D.) Jason and Bobby try to make Dakota stop drinking kool-aid so they put him in rehab but it goes horribly wrong.**

**Leave a review of either A, B, C or D. I cant decide which story to do. Help!**

**Note: No one steal my ideas you wouldn't like it if I stole yours.**


	7. A Suspect and Smelly Boxer Under the Bed

**Well plenty of you guys chose which story I should write next. Letter A was chosen. I am working on letter A but it is still not complete. There will be a prologue first then the story begins. But now I am having other thoughts about letters B & D. So I'll consider making those stories. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Jason opened the door. His heart was pounding in his chest. It wasn't pounding from adrenaline he had from his run it was from Reyna who was standing in front of him. Reyna had a white bathrobe up to her knees and white sandals. Jason couldn't help but think about Reyna in a bikini. Men will always be men.

"Good evening Jason." Reyna said politely. But Jason knew she was on to him. Jason did a fake yawn and stretched his arm.

"I think it's more of a good morning since its past midnight already." Jason said.

"Well if your going to be technical about it then _good morning." _Reyna said. Then she went on her toes to see over Jason's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" Jason asked praying the Dakota was still under his bed and not trying to get out by using the window.

"Yes. You see Bobby has been caught lurking in the girls' Baths." Reyna said.

"Well you know Bobby. Is that the reason why you woke me up?" Jason said hoping Reyna would say yes and leave.

"There were two other accomplices accompanying Bobby." Reyna said looking Jason in the eye.

"And?" Jason said innocently.

"I suspect you are one of them." Reyna said seriously. Jason gave his best shocked face.

"What? I'd never sneak into the girls Baths. I thought you knew me better." Jason said using his dramatic acting skill he got from Dakota when Bobby tripped Dakota causing to spill his kool-aid.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me looking around." Reyna said as she stepped closer to Jason. _Gods she smells good_ Jason thought. Reyna smelled like french vanilla.

"Sure. Go right ahead. Mi casa is tu casa." Jason said with bad Spanish accent.

"You seriously need to work on your Spanish." Reyna muttered. Jason then opened the door. Reyna walked in and examined the living room with a couch, coffetable, and a 32" plasma tv. Reyna then walked into Jason's bedroom.

Dakota was freaking out under Jason's bed. Especially since their was dirty boxers right next to him. The boxer smelled. He started to wonder of Jason's rear end smelled like that or worse. He was going to have a proper hygiene talk with that kid. That was going have to wait until he got out of this so called prison Jason called under his bed.

Reyna walked in and he thought his world stopped. Reyna walked slowly around the room. Dakota only saw he feet. But right now seeing any body part of her terrified him. Dakota stayed still as a dead possum. He knew that if he made just one little squeak Reyna would find him. Reyna paused in front Jason's bed. Dakota thought it was over right there. But Reyna the walked over to Jason closet. To Dakota's guess she was about to open the closet but Jason stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"What does it look like?" Reyna said.

"That your going to open my closet which I have my clothes in such as underwear." Jason said.

"That is exactly what I am doing." Reyna said then opened Jason's closet.

"You do know that if you wanted to see my underwear badly you could have just asked? I would then possibly considered modeling for you." Jason said cheekly.

Dakota then placed a hand on his forehead. _Nice one bro. You like totally sound like Bobby. _Dakota thought. _I wonder what they are doing to poor Bobby. _Dakota thought once more.

"Keep dreaming." Reyna said.

"I will." Jason said.

Reyna then closed the closet and took a step back. She knew their were three boys that jumped out of that laundry basket. Bobby was one of them. She now had to find out who were the other two. She automatically suspected Jason. Reyna then looked at Jason's bed and something popped up in her calculating brain of her.

"Where is Dakota?" Reyna asked.

_Crap. _Dakota thought and swore to himself.

"Sleeping I suppose." Jason said looking at Reyna. He was hoping his eyes wouldn't say I'm-lying-he-is-under-the-bed. They seem to say that since Reyna walked to the side of the bed and then veryslowly went on her knees.

Dakota went in panic mode. This was it he thought he was caught. He has to think of something and quick. Dakota then quietly and very quickly crawled out of the bed to the opposite side of Reyna and hung to side of Jason's bed grabbing on to Jason's blanket for dear life. Jason thought Dakota looked like an oversize spider who was hanging on his sheets. But Jason was panicking on the inside. He had to play it cool.

Reyna then got up from the floor. Dakota couldn't hold on to Jason's blanket anymore. He lot and grip and let go of the blanket. He fell on his back. The woodenfloor made a _thump _noise. Dakota eyes were wide opened and then he quickly went back to his smelly prison. He felt relieved to be there. Even though he had to smell Jason's undies.

"What was that?" Reyna said.

"I thumped the floor." Jason said as if it was an obvious answer.

"Why?" Reyna said.

"Well I had to kill that dang cockroach somehow." Jason exclaimed.

"Using your foot?" Reyna said then raised an eyebrow.

"Well nobody has dog like you who would kill them for you." Jason said.

"Point taken." Reyna said.

"Are you done inspecting officer Reyna?" Jason said sarcastically.

"I suppose." Reyna said who didn't mind Jason sarcasm.

"Good." Jason said relieved.

"Then I must be on my way then." Reyna said.

"Okay." Jason said. Jason didn't expect what was coming next. Reyna approached him and kissed his cheek. Jason blushed.

"Red suits you nicely." She teased.

"Shut up." He scowled. Reyna made a melodic laugh.

_Come on not a love fest. Leave woman! _Dakota thought.

Jason then cleared his voice realizing Dakota was still under his bed.

"See you in a couple of hours then." Jason said.

"Okay." Reyna said. Together they walked to the entrance of Jason's villa. Jason opened the door for her. Reyna then walked out. Jason then quietly closed the door.

"Whew. That was a close one. It's okay to get out Kota." Jason said and walked to his bedroom to see Dakota getting out of his bed.

"Thank Jupiter! I thought you guys were going to kiss for a long time. Normally, I would've made fun of you for that but I was relieved to get out of under your bed." Dakota said.

"It wasn't that bad." Jason said.

"It wasn't that bad." Dakota said as he imitated Jason. "What are you talking about? You weren't under that bed next to a smelly boxer." Dakota then threw a green with yellow stripes boxer. "I could actually feel my aura weakening just from smelling that!"

"No need for sarcasm." Jason said.

"Smell it!" Dakota said. "I dare you." Dakota said as he pointed to the boxer Jason had in his hand.

Jason did as he was told and he smelled it. It smelled horrible. Jason did a face to show he was disgusted.

"See! I got a good feeling that booty of your smells ten times worse!" Dakota said.

"Hey." Jason said defensibly.

"Don't you hey me. I think next time we go to the Senate I think we should bring out that there should be a manual saying how to clean your rear end. Because boy that boxer smell. Whew!" Dakota said not regrettinganythig he said.

"Fine whatever." Jason said. He knew he wouldn't like it if he had to be under someone's bed next to smelly boxer.

"Either that or good laundry detergent! Not that cheap kind we sometimes have to use to save money!" Dakota said.

"Okay I get it. Those boxers have probably been under my bed for quite a while so that's why they smell terrible." Jason said trying to reason wih Dakota. Dakota glared at him.

"No excuses Grace." Dakota said. This reminded him of Reyna.

"I know" Jason replied.

"You do know if it was Bobby under that so called "bed" which I call "prison" he would've taken the boxer and hung it up in a flagpole?" Dakota said considering this himself. Jason laughed.

"I know." Jason said. Dakota then went on Jason's bed pulling the covers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." Dakota then got under the cover.

"Where am I going to sleep then?" Jason asked. Dakota patted the spot next to him. Jason sighed. He then went to the empty side of the bed and got under the cover.

"I hope Bobby is okay." Dakota whispered.

"I am sure he is." Jason whispered back. He felt sleepy.

"Good night Jason." Dakota whispered and went to sleep.

"Good night Dakota." Jason whispered back and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyways reviews are much appreciated! Don't worry I'll have the new story up soon! Thanks.**


	8. Waking the son of Jupiter & the note

**Well many I you guys selected letter A. The story is called "The Notebook". I'd really appreciated it if you'd check it out. **

**In the Mark of Athena according to Annabeth, Jason and Piper are dating. I refuse to believe this! Let's say they are dating (eww I can barely wrap my head around this. Not offense to you Jasper fans I just find this well...eww.) how would Reyna react to this? I've been thinking about this lately and I want to know what you think about this.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

* * *

Dakota had just woken up. He yawned. He knew this wasn't his cabin. He looked right next to the bed, to see Jason sleeping with his mouth open. _Eww_ Dakota thought and shivered. He stood up and walked to the window. It was dawn around 6 in the morning. Dakota didn't want to go back to his cabin. He was scared to go to his cabin because he though he'd get caught. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as Bobby. One boy was good enough for torture. Dakota knew he had to wake up Jason eventually. But the thing was he didn't know how. Dakota decided to just shake Jason to wake up.

Dakota walked over to Jason was sleeping. He was sleeping, breathing in and out. He looked almost peaceful but his open mouth ruined it. Plus, Jason snored. He didn't snore loud but quietly. It probably would've drive Dakota crazy to hear Jason's snoring but he was tired so he knocked out. Dakota grabbed Jason's shoulder and shook him.

"Jason." Dakota said in a high pitched voice. "It's time to wake up." Jason did wake up. Dakota sighed. Jason was a heavy sleeper.

"Jason." Dakota said in his regular voice. Jason didn't wake up. Dakota then got drums (don't ask where he got them) and started playing theme. The kid still didn't wake up. _Desperate times call for desperate measures _Dakota thought.

Dakota then walked out of the villa with his empty kool-aid bottle. He walked to the boy's bath. He passed the pool room, the sauna room and walked up stairs to the bathroom. The boys' baths looked almost alike to the girls' Baths but the color was different and less girly. Dakota thought of getting water from the drinking fountain. But he had second thoughts. _Sorry man. I was stuck way to long under that bed. _Dakota thought. He then filled his bottle with toilet water. He walked back to his villa with the bottle at hand. Jason was still asleep. Dakota then opened his bottle and spilled te water in Jason's face. He gurgled and quickly sat in sittin position at his bed. Jason was awake.

"What was that for?" Jason asked while angry.

"You didn't want to wake up." Dakota said and shrugged.

"You could've woken me another way, not water. I could've died." Jason said.

"Dude. I spilled water on your face not try to drown you in a tub." Dakota said seriously.

"But it's water. Water. Neptune. Connect the dots."

"Your afraid of water. Are you part cat that I should know about?" Dakota said as he places his hand in his hips.

"No! If Neptune wanted by one snap of his fingers the water could've to my throat, preventing me from breathing." Jason said who already had the images in his head.

"Jason. I expect that from Pluto since he likes death not Neptune." Dakota said.

"Whatever but you shouldn't have done that." Jason said.

"Well you were snoring! Your a heavy sleeper! I tried shaking you nicely awake. You know what you did? Slept. I even tried using my drum. Don't ask how I got them. I played it. You know what you did? You slept. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Which means spilling water in that so called face." Dakota said.

"Someone is cranky." Jason mumbled. Dakota heard him and smacked in the back of the head.

"Don't say what was that for. You know exactly why." Dakota said.

"Ouch." Jason said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good morning." Dakota said who realized he hasn't said good morning.

"I'm not sure I am having a good morning so far."

"Look at the bright side. We haven't got caught? You got a good night kiss." Dakota said. Jason blushed at the last remark.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Nah. I won't. I know I was under you bed but I know sounds very well."

"You starting to sound like Bobby."

"No." Dakota said defensively. "Bobby would've carried you to the he Baths and drop you in the pool or woken you up with a wedgie."

"True." Jason said his rear started to hurt just thinking about that wedgie.

"Anyways I am filthy and sweaty. I am going back to the cohort to get some clothes and clean my sorry butt in the Baths." Dakota said as he headed towards the door.

"Hold up." Jason said as he ran to his closet to get his clothes to go with Dakota.

Together, they walked to the fifth cohort. Dakota opened the door to step inside. Jason was about to step inside when he noticed a note on the door.

_Dear Dakota,_

_Report to the Mess hall with Jason Grace as soon as possible._

It wasn't signed. Jason felt chills that ran down his spine.

"Dakota." Jason said holding the note. Dakota came out with his clothes. He saw Jason who held a noe in his hand.

"What?" Dakota asked. Jason gave the note to Dakota. Dakota read it. He automatically felt chills down his spine. He looked at Jason. "Damn it. Bobby probably told them already?"

"Who's them?" Jason asked.

"Really? The girls!" Dakota said as he raised his hand in frustration. He dropped the clothes he had from his arm. His power rangers boxer were on top of the clothes .

"At least I ain't the only one with embarrassing boxers." Jason joked. Dakota shakes his head.

"No. Fail. You pick wrong times to joke. That wasn't even funny!" Dakota said.

"Well sorry." Jason said sarcastically. Dakota smacked him in the back of the head.

"We're about to get our butts probably beat and you joke. At least say something funny."

"Okay. I got this." Jason said. Dakota shaked his head.

"You've been watching to much George Lopez." Dakota said smiling at Jason's attempt.

"Yep. Let's see you try."

"Alright. A mushroom goes to a party and poeple want to hang out with him, why?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know."

"He's a fungi. Get it."

Jason smiled. "Yes, I get it."

"Now I suggest we go take a shower before we turn ourselves in."

"Agreed."

They walked slowly to the Baths. They knew they'd probably get in trouble. Slowly, they took a shower. Slowly, they got dressed. Dakota grabbed a water bottle to make kool-aid. They started to walk to the Mess.

"Jason?" Dakota said.

"Yeah?"

"We're acting like it's our death sentence." Dakota who now realized that. Jason laughed.

"True." Jason said.

They made it to the Mess hall.

"Usually, I would have probably held your hand like a baby." Dakota said.

"True but I would've have probably let you." Jason said honestly.

"I know. Maybe urinate in my pants."

Jason laughed. "Yes. I can't stop what flows."

"I know."

"Well lets see if you meaning you can sweet talk your our way out of this." Dakota said now praying to his dad, Bacchus. They went inside. They saw Bobby on the floor with a shovel.

"Bobby." Dakota an Jason said.

"Welcome." Bobby said with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

**Hoped you like the chapter. Leave a review.**


	9. Reunited, finding out & consequences

**Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Usually, at a time your friend is kidnapped and you see him again you run up to him and hug him I tell him if he's okay. This was quite the opposite of that. Bobby was actually expecting a hug or at least a high five for not being ripped apart from Gwen and Reyna. After he was taken down by Gwen, he was taken to Reyna's office. There Bobby was questioned how he got inside the Baths. Bobby said he had magic seductive powers that he used on the girls who were outside. Gwen slapped him to tell the truth. This was probably the time Bobby should've broken down and tell the truth like a baby that he was. Reyna then questioned him who were the other two who accompanied him. That was a hard question. He knew if he told on Jason and Dakota that would break the "guy code" that they had (he actually considered tell Dakota was with him). So he suffered question after question. Gwen would slap him if he thought he lied. He lied on all the question. He thought he was a pretty good lier since he didn't get slapped to much. Reyna then soon left, no doubt to say good night to her future boyfriend, Jason. Gwen asked if he saw her and Reyna in their swimsuit. Bobby told her yes and that Jason was practically drooling when he saw Reyna. Gwen fought the urge to smile. She was one of the people who agreed that Jason and Reyna should get together.

Anyways, Dakota and Jason approached Bobby. Bobby was on his knees doing something since he refused to tell who came with him to the Baths. Bobby stood up not knowing what to expect. Dakota smacked him on the forehead and Jason stomped his foot. Bobby jumped on one foot.

"What in the Pluto was that for?" Bobby yelled.

"You are not worthy to use that name of the god." Dakota said in a Darth Vader voice.

"Well I got smacked in a forehead and my foot got stomped. I'm pretty sure I can say a name of a god." Bobby said then rubbed his forehead.

"You deserved that smack and stomp. If you want some more you can just speak up if you want." Jason said. He was relieved he saw Bobby in one piece.

"No I won't ask for more." Bobby said darkly.

"Good." Jason said then crossed his arm. Jason looked at Dakota. Dakota nodded. _Have they gotten that close since I was gone? I was gone for one stinking night. _Bobby thought. Dakota then smacked Bobby's chest.

"You sick." Dakota said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You scared the crud out of me and Jason with that not of yours."

"What note?" Bobby asked now confused. Dakota then pulled a note out of his pocket and have it to Bobby. Bobby read it. He didn't wrote it.

"I didn't write this." Bobby said. Dakota and Jason eyes' were wide open.

"Then who did?" Dakota asked.

"I dont know. But Dakota you better stop drinking that kool-aid and turn into child of Minerva." Bobby said.

"No need for that." A new voice said. The trio jumped. It was Reyna. Dang it.

"You wrote it." Jason asked Reyna. Reyna nodded.

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"You know exactly why. Reyna said icily. She knew.

"No?" Dakota said innocently. Jason decided to shut his mouth. Things were bad.

"Yes. Both you and Jason were yesterday with Bobby."

"No!"

"Bobby told me well Gwen."

"What?" Jason said. Reyna cleared her throat.

"When I went to visit you last night Jason Gwen stayed behind with Bobby. Gwen asked Bobby if he saw her in a swimsuit." Reyna once more cleared her throat embarrassed with what she was to say next, " Bobby said you were...drooling when you saw me in the swimsuit I wore." Jason blushed.

"Oh." Jason said then looked at Bobby in a face that said I-will-kill-you-later. Bobby didn't knew who was he afraid of more. Jason or Reyna?

"Yes." Reyna said as she looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing ever known to man kind and then looked up, "But you know as praetor that consequences will be taken."

" This should be the perfect time for you to sweet talk her." Dakota whispered.

"I'm not sure if I should do that." Jason whispered back.

"If I made you three do yard work then everyone will see. I wouldn't mind everyone seeing Dakota and Bobby but Jason. If Octavian sees Jason he'll start going on a rant in how Jason should step down from being praetor. I dot want that. Neithet anyone eles at camp. So I have decided in a appropriate consequence." Reyna said.

"Consequence is?" Bobby asked. He then cringed thinking Reyna was going to slap him.

"It has to do with the Mess." Reyna said.

"I am hoping to wash the dishes." Dakota said. Reyna shaked her head.

"Wiping down the tables?" Bobby said. Reyna shaked her head.

"It has to do with scrubbing." Reyna said.

"Scrubbing down the floor with our tongues?" Bobby replied.

"We already did that." Dakota said.

"What?" Reyna said.

"Long story." Jason said.

"No actually we licked the floor." Dakota pointed out to Bobby.

"Worst experience ever." Bobby said.

"It would have happened if you haven't tripped me." Dakota said.

"We couldn't have gotten caught if you haven't used that slingshot to hit my in the jewel." Bobby said remembering te pain.

"Well sorry." Dakota said sarcastically," At least I wasn't the one that screamed."

"At least I didn't yelp like a chihuahua when I got hit." Bobby said getting in Dakota's face.

"Okay break it up." Jason said then grabbed both Bobby and Dakota by the ear.

"I suppose it was a quite amusing experience for you two." Reyna said.

"Not quite amusing as Jason seeing overhearing." Bobby said.

"Overhearing what?" Reyna asked.

"Nothing." Jason said who felt heat going to his ears.

"Sure it was." Bobby say sarcastically, "You were quite interested in the conversation if I remembered well."

"Shut up." Jason told Bobby.

"Yes shut up Bobby. We already it caught no need to mess up his love life." Dakota said.

"Dakota!" Jason yelled.

"Yes?" Dakota said already knowing the answer.

"Shut up." Jason said. Dakota knew it. Reyna seemed lost in thought then her eyes flew open.

"The conversation that I had with Gwen." Reyna said.

"No." Jason said biting his lower lip.

"Yes it was wasn't it?" Reyna said.

"No." Jason said weakly.

"If this were anyone eles I would've killed you. But since Jason was involved I'll let this one slide." Reyna said. The trio sighed in relief. "Not that easily." The trio held their breathes. Reyna then went inside to get something. Jason released Bobby and Dakota. Jason smacked Bobby in the back of the head.

"Thanks a lot." Jason said sarcastically. Reyna then came out holding something behind her back.

"The three of you have done no good. Look under the tables." Reyna said. The trio looked under the tables I see it full with gum. Oh, no. Reyna then held out scrapers. "Get to work." The trio each took a gum scraper. Reyna then walked to the exit but turned I look at Jason and left.

"Better than hell right?" Bobby said. Dakota threw his kool-aid bottle at Bobby.

"Shut up Bobby." Dakota said.

"Yeah. Just shut up." Jason said.

"Well." Bobby said in a voice what-did-I-do-wrong.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't quite amusing but this was just a quick update. I am going to do a new story called "The Date". It's not posted yet by it will soon. Also, the "The Notebook" chapter 2 will be updated soon. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!**


	10. Isn't scraping gum fun?

**I am bumped that RR made Jasper official. It won't stop me from writing Jeyna. Happy reading.**

* * *

The trio were scraping gum under the Mess tables. Bobby was trying to remove a stubborn piece of gum under the table. Bobby sighed in frustration.

"Man this sucks." Bobby complained.

"Bobby just shut up man." Jason said. Jason was mad at Bobby for saying those things to Reyna.

"What did I do?" Bobby asked.

"What did I do?" Dakota said in a high pitch voice, "You know what you did."

"Go back to scraping." Jason said.

"Alright then, I am sorry." Bobby said.

"Doesn't change the damages now do they." Jason snarled at Bobby.

"You really that into her huh?" Bobby asked.

"Do you value your jewel?" Jason asked who ignored Bobby's question. Bobby gulped.

"Yes." Bobby said weakly.

"Then I suggest you shut up." Jason said.

"Or else you will say hello to my little friend." Dakota said as he took out his slingshot.

"I get dibs." Jason said. Usually, Dakota would've fighter for using his things but Jason and him were on the same team, with the same goal.

"Okay." Dakota said.

"Are my friends threatening me?" Bobby said in fake shock.

"No why in the world would we do that." Dakota said sarcastically.

"Well there's a slingshot." Bobby pointed out.

"Oh that's just a piece of wood." Jason said sarcastically as well.

"Quit the sarcasm." Bobby said seriously. Dakota smacked Bobby in the chin.

"Then get back to work." Dakota yelled.

"You get back to work." Bobby yelled back. Jason thought to himself why are they his friends.

"Bobby get back to work." Jason said.

"What?" Bobby asked outraged.

"Bobby get back to work." Jason repeated slowly. Before Bobby could reply Gwen walked in.

"Enjoying yourselves." Gwen said.

"Thrill of a lifetime." Dakota said sarcastically. Gwen ignored his sarcasm.

"So Jason a little bird told me you checking out Reyna." Gwen said excited.

"More like big bird." Dakota mutterrd. Bobby glared at him while Dakota looked away.

"Yeah." Jason said who acted calm and was resisting the urge to blush, "But I wasn't the only one checking out."

"Who?" Gwen said excited and looked at both Dakota and Bobby.

"The person was checkin you out." Jason said as he pointed his gum scraper at Gwen. Dakota immediately understood the message. Gwen's face went flat. She looked at Dakota. Dakota raised both his eye brows, twice.

"Hey there." Dakota said in a husky voice. Gwen had her mouth open in shock. Jason snorted. Dakota still kept his flirty face on but then dropped it. "Eww me checking you out?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen said outraged.

"I'll tell you who it is. He rhymes with Dobby." Dakota said. Bobby face was priceless.

"No I didn't." Bobby said quickly. It made it more obvious for Gwen.

"What?" Gwen said more outraged.

"Ryhmes with Dobby." Dakota said.

"Dakota your Harry Potter is not needed." Bobby said.

"It is in this case." Dakota said.

"Remember what you said about Gwen?" Jason said.

"What did he say?" Gwen said urgently. She couldn't wait to give Bobby a piece of her mind. Jason looked Dakota and they decided what they were going were say.

"He said 'Man look at Gwen. She looks good tonight. Yowie, I want some of that Gwen soup with some Gwen meat tonight!' He then panted like a dog." Dakota said and tried to have fake sympathy for Gwen.

"No I didn't!" Yelled Bobby.

"Yes you did. I remember that you said 'Meow' then purred, 'Me likey' you then had this dumbstruck look." Jason said.

"I didn't" Yelled Bobby. Gwen's eyes were wide open in shock. She then approached Bobby. She got in the same position as Bobby which were on both knew. Gwen had a dreamy face on.

"Thats probably one of the..." Gwen said then closed her eyes to lean forward. Bobby thought she was going to kiss him. He thought wrong. Gwen's eyes shot wide open and she slapped him as hard as she could."You pig! Useless trash! Idiot! You disgust me!" Gwen said. Gwen then used a couple of words that shouldn't be said.

"Someone has a potty mouth." Dakota commented.

"Do you want to recieve the end if my hand!" Gwen said with her eye twitching.

"Are you having a seizure?" Dakota asked. Gwen growled.

"I don't think violence is the answer to this." Jason said.

"What are we in the hippie era?" Gwen yelled.

"If it was I wouldn't have gotten slapped." Bobby said as he touched the check that he got slapped.

"You deserved it." Dakota said then pointed at Bobby. Gwen looked at Bobby.

"I can't stand looking at you." She then got up went to the exit door but paused, turned back and slapped Bobby on the cheek once more then left.

"Well that was interesting ." Dakota said to lighten up the mood.

"You found it interesting that Gwen slapped me." Bobby said trying to conceal his anger

"Sort of." Dakota said who kinda lied. It was amusing for him. All of it. Bobby grabbed his gum scraper and held it up.

"You know what I should do with this here gum scaper. I should take and and place in your..." Bobby said. He didn't finish his semtence. The reason he didn't finish was because Reyna walked in the hall.

"Just came by and see your progress." Rryna said.

"We have a small progress" Dakota said. Reyna nodded.

"Jason may I speak to you?" Reyna said.

"Yeah sure." Jason said.

"By the way Jaon thought you were a hot babe in your swimsuit." Bobby said. He expected Reyna to slap Jason.

"Do you value your tongue?" Retba said.

"Yes." Bobby said.

"I suggest you kept it shut." Reyna suggested. She then looked at Jason an together they walked to the corner of the Mess hall.

"I feel a bit upset for what happened." Retna said.

"I know." Jason said.

"I should slap you and kill you right here on the spot." Reyna said.

"I wouldn't blame you." Jason said truthfully.

"I know. You have an extra consequence." Reyna said.

"What?" Jason said in shock.

"You heard a conversation that was very person and that was between Gwen and I. I am tempted to slap the Jupiter out of you but I won't. You will do my paperwork." Reyna said.

"I hate doing that!." Jason complained.

"I know you do. That is why I selected it." Reyna said.

"Unfair." Jason said then crossed his arm.

"It's fair. It'll teach you a lesson for next time of you ever decide to the girls, Baths." Reyna said.

"You don't want to do the paperwork do you?" Jason asked. Reyna's lips turned up just a millimeter.

"It's true. I don't want to do the paperwork." Reyna confessed.

"I'm surprised you haven't ripped my head off" Jason said.

•Would you like me to?" Reyba said then pulled out her dagger.

"No. That's can put your dagger away." Jason said as he tried to conceal his panic.

"I thought so. I wanted to make a mature approach to this." Reyna said. Jason examined Reyna she looked tired.

"Have you sliced up a dummy." Jaosn asked.

"Yes. I was fuming and I had to take out my stress." Reyba said.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Get back to work," Reyna said.

"Okay ma'am." Jason said. Retna turned and exited. He then turned and returned to Dakota and Bobby. Dakota had the slingshot in his head. He wanted to throw one at Bobby. Jason remembered that he said he was going to hit Bobby in the Holy Grail when they were in the girls' Baths. Jason held out his hand to Dakota. Dakota gave him the slingshot and a blue marble. Bobby was distracted with scraping a piece of gum under the table.

Jason placed the marble between the two rubber strings. He grabbed the marble and pulled back with the strings as well. Jason spotted the target. He looked at Dakota. Dakota nodded his head in approval and saluted him like in the army. Jason then returned to his target. He released. He hit him in the spot. Bobby yelled as if he were an opera singer. Dakota an Jason high five each other.

"Remember when I said I would hit you in the grail." Jason said. Bobby nodded remembering. "I was so true to my word."

"He did it like a master." Dakota commented.

"That hurts so much." Bibby said in a wheezy voice.

"Take it like a man." Dakota said.

"Well today I guess wa a good day overall." Jason said to Dakota. Dakota smiled. Dakota slapped Bobby's back.

"I hate you." Bobby said a he clutched himself.

"Love you too." Jason and Dakota said together sarcastically

"Isn't scraping gum fun?" Dakota asked.

"Hitting Bobby in the grail makes all almost worth it." Jason said.

"Yeah. A typical night at Camo Jupiter." Dakota said. Bobby moaned in response. Jason laughed.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading all this. I enjoyed writing this. I also enjoyed the reviews on how much many of you laughed. It made my day. To be honest i originally planned two chapters but i saw many reviews on how much you guy enjoyed it so I extended it. Don't worry the trio aren't done yet. I have another story that is a work in progress called "The Date" you need to read it find out what it is about.**


	11. Round II !

**Hi! I wanted to give this story another go, and that's why I wrote this chapter. I hope you like it.:)**

* * *

Jason was stuck doing Reyna's paperwork at his office. He was bored. He didn't want to paperwork. Jason would rather do _anything _else than do paperworks. The door knocked.

"Come in." Jason said.

"Hey there, Booboo." Bobby greeted.

"Hi there, Blondie." Dakota said.

Jason scowled, "I hate it when you guys call me that."

"I'll call you 'Papa Bear', like Reyna calls you." Bobby said with a smirk. Dakota bursted out laughing.

Jason blushed. "It was only one time."

"You called Reyna, 'Mama Bear'." Bobby said seriously. Jason saw Bobby and Dakota attempt to keep straight faces until they couldn't hold it anymore. They laughed.

"This is worst than the one time I caught you flexing your muscles." Dakota said between laughs.

"What?" Bobby asked, unaware of this knowledge.

"After you gave Jason the black clothes, I caught him flexing his muscles with the mirror." Dakota said. Bobby couldn't stop laughing.

Jason realized something. "Bobby, how do you know I called Reyna that name and she called me another name too."

"That's confidential information." Bobby said seriously. Bobby's voice reminded Jason one of the men from the Secret Service.

"Busted!" Dakota said.

"Bobby spied on me." Jason said with shock.

"Did not!" Bobby complained.

"So what happened?" Jason asked.

"I can't speak of that." Bobby said.

"With that big mouth of yours, you're going to end up telling me how you knew." Jason said.

"Hey, I told Gwen on accident. I didn't tell her 'Jason and Dakota were there with me.' I was tempted to tell Dakota was there." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Dakota said sarcastically.

"I didn't tell because it's in the guyble." Bobby said.

"Guyble?" Jason asked.

"It's the name of the laws of brotherhood." Bobby said in a horrible British accent.

Dakota shook his head. "Fail." Jason chuckled.

"How's paperwork?" Bobby asked.

"Boring." Jason said.

"Did you apologized to Reyna?" Dakota said.

"I did." Jason said.

"I meant, you getting a good snog." Dakota said.

"Jason needs some action." Bobby said.

"No." Jason said bitterly.

"You should apologize, properly." Dakota said.

"Like how?" Jason asked.

"Your desperate." Bobby said.

"Me?" Jason said confused.

"Your asking two knuckleheads." Dakota pointed out.

"True." Jason agreed.

"I suggest you try to look decent, grab a guitar and sing to her." Bobby said.

"Jason, singing?" Dakota said.

"I know the beginning of the song. _Reyna will you...forgive me. I am...sorry for all that I did. Can I kiss you? I wanna kiss you. I want some sugar, Sugar Baby. I want to feel your face. I want smell you luscious hair. I want to ride in the sunset with Tempest and you in the back." _Bobby sung in a _Someone Like You _rhythm._  
_

"Reyna would slap him." Dakota said. He sat on Jason's desk and took out his kool-aid from his back pocket.

"I know. But, it would be funny seeing Jason with the wind blowing his hair." Bobby said.

"With an open shirt revealing his chest, a sword in his hand, and long blonde hair." Dakota added. Dakota and Bobby laughed. Jason imagined himself on Tempest with long blonde hair. Not a pretty picture, Jason thought.

"Tonight, the girls are hanging out at the Baths." Bobby said. This is not good, Jason thought.

"And?" Jason asked.

"It would be romantic if you go visit Reyna." Bobby said.

"I'll get a beat down." Jason said.

"You didn't get a beat down when we got caught." Bobby said.

"I almost did." Jason said.

"I got the beat down from Gwen." Bobby said.

"Gwen is skinny and looks delicate, but when Gwen is mad, she turns into The Hulk." Dakota warned.

"I am not the only one that has suffered Gwen's wrath." Bobby said.

"Your suggesting we go to the girls' Baths?" Jason asked.

"Round two." Bobby said.

"I don't want to be in the doghouse again." Jason said.

"Come on, 'Papa Bear'." Bobby teased.

"What do you think about this, Kota?" Jason asked Dakota.

Dakota shrugged. "I don't mind doing that again. I got to hang out with you guys. I don't mind shooting Bobby in the Holy Grail again."

Jason smiled remembered when Bobby got hit in the Holy Grail, "True."

Bobby shivered; he remembered the pain he suffered. I will get my revenge, Bobby thought. "Here." Bobby gave Jason a folded piece of paper.

"What is this?" Jason asked.

"A map. Idiot." Bobby said.

"What kind of map?" Jason asked.

"A map to Reyna's heart." Bobby joked. Dakota laughed. Jason looked at him.

"I'm not laughing because of the joke Bobby said- I'm laughing because I wonder what Reyna would do to him if she heard." Dakota said.

"I wouldn't hold her down." Jason said. He unfolded the paper Bobby have him and saw what's inside. Jason saw a map of the inside of the Girls Bath with escape routes.

"What do you think?" Bobby asked.

"It actually looks good." Jason said.

"Gracias." Bobby said in a good Spanish accent. Jason felt envy since Bobby has a good Spanish accent.

"He only can say that one word good." Dakota said as if he already knew what Jason was thinking.

"I'm not going." Jason said and handed back the map to Bobby.

"Fine. Dakota and I will go. We get to see the ladies. We might hear a confession from Reyna herself. We get to see Reyna and not you." Bobby taunted.

"What happened to the pictures?" Jason asked.

"I developed them and hanged them on my wall." Bobby sarcastically.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "You didn't." He said darkly.

"True." Bobby confessed.

"He still has the camera." Dakota said. He sipped his kool-aid.

"Give me the camera." Jason said.

"Nah." Bobby said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Last time, I didn't see all the hot girls. I was so close. But, I got shot." Bobby said.

"No need for the sarcasm." Dakota said.

"I did." Bobby said.

"You scared me." Dakota said in his defense.

"You let go of the trigger." Bobby said. Dakota smacked Bobby.

"Ouch!" Bobby and Dakota said in unison.

"It was a slingshot, not a gun." Dakota said.

"Do you boys want a time out again?" Jason warned.

"No, ma'am." Bobby said.

"Sir." Jason corrected.

"Ma'am." Bobby said.

"Smack him, Kota." Jason ordered.

"Okay, señora." Dakota said. He smacked Bobby.

"Really, now you?" Jason asked. Dakota shrugged.

"You have to admit-we had fun." Bobby said.

Jason hesitated. He had fun. "Good point." He said.

"It'll be a good story to tell out grand kids." Bobby said.

"If you have a wife to pass on your linage." Dakota said.

"They won't say no to me." Bobby assured them.

"Right. The ladies will smack you." Dakota said. Jason smiled.

"I can just talk to Reyna after I get done with the paperwork." Jason said.

"Reyna will be at the Baths by that time." Bobby said.

"Give me that map." Jason ordered Bobby. He gave Jason the map. "Who made the map?"

"Dakota's other side." Bobby said mysteriously. Jason gave Bobby a strange look. "When he wasn't on his sugar high."

"I am not sugar high." Dakota said.

Bobby grabbed an imaginary bottle and drunk it. "It's groovy." He slurred. Dakota was offended. He grabbed his bottle and shoved the bottle up Bobby's butt. "MAMA!" He yelled as he grabbed his butt.

"Take that!" Dakota said.

"Corner now." Jason ordered.

"What?" Both Dakota an Bobby said.

"Corner now." Jason repeated. Dakota walked slowly to his corner. Bobby limped to the his corner.

"How long will we stay?" Dakota asked.

"Until I say so." Jason said.

"This sucks worse than being under your bed smelling your boxers." Dakota said.

"They were there a long time." Jason said in his defense.

Dakota shook his head. "You need the good soap." Jason heard Bobby fighting the urge to laugh.

"Do you want to be whooped with the bottle again?" Jason asked Bobby.

"I'll whoop you too." Bobby muttered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Never mind." Bobby said. Jason briefly looked at the map, he was impressed.

"If I were to go, it would be for Reyna." Jason said.

"Mr. Romantic, watch out." Bobby said.

"But-" Dakota said before he got interrupted by Bobby.

"Let the guy decide." Bobby said. Dakota knew it isn't a good idea for Jason to pay a surprise visit to Reyna. Dakota may act stupid at times, but he isn't stupid _all _the time. Dakota knew he would have to prevent Jason from his surprise visit.

"Will you guys actually go if I wasn't going?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Bobby said.

"The plan does seen better planned out that out last plan." Jason said.

"Our plan was think along the way." Dakota said.

"True." Jason agreed. "I'm impressed, Dakota.

"I don't-" Dakota said before he got interrupted by Bobby, again.

"Just to show you: he can be smart, at times." Bobby said.

"Sure." Jason agreed.

"You going?" Bobby asked.

"Someone has to be the mature one." Jason said. Dakota snorted.

"You were in cloud 9 when you saw Reyna in her bathing suit." Dakota said.

"Shut up." Jason said.

"Can we get out of corners?" Bobby asked. Jason nodded.

"Another night with you two." Dakota said.

"The golden trio are united, again." Bobby said, happily.

"Why do I have a feeling I will regret it?" Jason asked.

"Round two baby!" Bobby yelled.

"Oh, boy." Dakota said.

"Lets get going. We have to prepare." Bobby said.

"Prepare?" Jason asked.

"The things that we'll need." Bobby clarified.

"Oh, no." Jason said.

"Jason, me and you are in for it." Dakota said.

"I know we are." Jason said. Bobby walked to the door and opened it.

"Come on, ladies. Out!" Bobby ordered.

"We won't wear make-up, right?" Dakota asked.

Bobby had a pokerface on. "I don't know." He said mysteriously. Jason and Dakota gulped.

"That doesn't sound good." Jason said.

"This ought to be fun." Dakota said.

"It is always fun with The Bobby." Bobby said. Jason and Dakota exited Jason's office with Bobby behind them.

"Will there be outfits this time?" Dakota asked.

"Dakota, you know me so well." Bobby said.

"Kota, you don't know what we'll wear?" Jason asked Dakota.

"No." Dakota said horrified.

"Oh, gods." Jason whispered. Bobby placed his hand on Jason and Dakota's shoulders.

"Round two." Bobby said.

"How did I plan all this? Dakota asked.

"With your brain." Bobby replied.

"When?" Dakota asked.

"A while back ago." Bobby said.

"I don't remember." Dakota said.

"You barely remember things." Bobby said.

"Not true." Dakota said.

"Alright Brain-Heads, quit it. Bobby lead the way." Jason said.

"My pleasure." Bobby said, happily.

"I am starting to regret this." Dakota whispered to Jason.

"You aren't the only one." Jason whispered back to Dakota.

"This is worst when we walked to the Mess Hall." Dakota whispered.

"I don't trust Bobby and his plans." Jason whispered.

"I don't either." Dakota agreed.

"I can hear you guys." Bobby said in front of them.

"We're walking into a suicide mission." Dakota said.

"Look at the bright side: we'll go down together." Jason said. Dakota smacked Jason on the arm with his bottle.

"It's bad enough with Bobby. I'm not sure if I want to spend eternity with him." Dakota said.

"Not like I want to spend it with you too." Bobby said.

"I don't want to walk around when I'm dead thinking, 'I don't want a atomic-wedgie.' That will be uncomfortable." Dakota said.

"Shut up. Walk." Bobby said. Jason and Dakota followed Bobby to their unknown destination.

* * *

**What do you think? What do you think Bobby has plan or his two plans?**

**This time I'll try to make it more funnier and more entertaining than the first time the boys entered the Baths. Jason and Dakota won't know what's coming.**

**Like always: leave a review!**

**I'll try to update my other stories. Check out the story that I wrote, _The Quest for Imperial Gold. _I'd appreciate it I you check it out. **


End file.
